Ritoru no Megami
by CamilaSF
Summary: [...] Para eles, todos os homens do time 07 e time kakashi, o pequeno apartamento da rosada era um santuário, um pequeno santuário rodeado pelo cheiro suave de flores com o odor mais forte do café. Local esse onde tinha uma pequena [...]


_**Ritoru no Megami**_

Sakura suspirava cansada enquanto caminhava rumo sua residência, o turno de hoje no hospital havia a deixado esgotada. A equipe _Anbu, _formada por Genma, Yugao e Raido tinha chegado em um estado critico após terem lutado contra um grupo de nukenin´s, e logo que chegaram ao hospital foram direto para a cirurgia, por causa de hemorragias internas, mas no fim tudo deu certo, ela e Shizune foram capazes de curar as feridas e estabilizar eles. E quando Sakura foi praticamente expulsa do hospital por Shizune sob ameaças sobre o que iria fazer com ela se a rosada aparecesse novamente no hospital sem estar totalmente descansada, a equipe _Anbu_ estava descansando sob medicação.

Vendo a familiar rua apressou o passo até chegar em frente ao seu lar, um pequeno mas confortável apartamento no 3 andar. A rosada vivia sozinha desde que seu pai faleceu em missão há três anos e seu relacionamento com sua mãe ficou realmente ruim.

Depois do duro plantão no hospital tudo que a kunoichi queria era tomar um longo, banho quente, e ela iria espancar a uma polpa sangrenta quem tentasse interrompê-la. Com um longo suspiro se despiu, entrando debaixo da água quente, finalmente relaxando, a agua quente levando embora o peso dos ombros.

Depois de seu merecido banho, com uma toalha em volta do pescoço, caminhou em direção à cozinha, disposta a desfrutar de um bom café. Quase que automaticamente começou a preparar seu adorado café, o aroma levemente azedo preenchendo o pequeno apartamento.

Enquanto mexia na geladeira á procura de algo para fazer um pequeno jantar, sentiu-se ficar tensa ao notar um chakra dentro do seu apartamento, mais precisamente na sua sala, pegou instintivamente uma kunai, mas logo embainhou a kunai de volta na bolsa amarrada a coxa, ela conhecia muito bem o dono daquele chakra.

Franzindo a testa fechou a geladeira, se virando para a prateleira, pegando duas canecas uma verde-escura e a outra vermelha, antes de se virar para a chaleira, preparando o seu café e um para seu convidado.

Entrando na sala, observou se convidado sentado tranquilamente em seu sofá, mostrando-se absolutamente confortável apesar de der invadido seu apartamento, mas a rosada não podia reclamar, isso era algo comum.

- Sensei, você me assustou. - Comentou a rosada analisando o ninja, apesar da tranquilidade, a rosada podia ver a tensão nos ombros de seu antigo sensei. Este que apenas deu um pequeno sorriso por detrás da mascara.

Com um suspiro a rosada se aproximou largando a caneca verde-escuro, na mesa de centro, antes de tomar um gole de seu próprio café.

- Aqui, café... Vai esquentar você. – Começou a divagar Sakura, se lembrando do ar frio que estava quando vinha para casa, o inverno estava chegando. Enquanto divagava Sakura, mal notou quando uma mão, rodeou o seu pulso a puxando para perto do ninja de cabelos prateados, ficando em frente ao mesmo que continuou sentado, a rosada observava enquanto os dois braços de seu sensei rodeou sua fina cintura e a cabeça repousar encostada no estomago plano.

Sentido o ninja mais velho soltar um suspiro e começar a relaxar os ombros a kunoichi permaneceu quieta, antes de ver o homem resmungar algo.

- Eu vou reviver em 5 minutos.

Ao ouvir tal resmungo a rosada não segurou a pequena risada que borbulhou na garganta, ainda com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, a garota apoiou uma mão no ombro do ninja, apertando suavemente, enquanto entendimento brilhava nos olhos verdes.

- Dia difícil, Sensei? - Falou suavemente a garota, ouvindo uma confirmação baixa. Deixando que Kakashi tomasse seu tempo, Sakura começou a passar levemente seus dedos pelos fios prateados.

E para Kakashi, aquilo era o melhor que Sakura podia fazer para ele, estar ali, sua presença o acalmando e o firmando. Afinal a rosada era o pilar, a força e o laço que unia os homens do time 07. Ela é a única que acalma eles, que cura eles, que coloca alguma razão e sentido nas cabeças duras e teimosas deles.

Para eles, todos os homens do time 07 e time kakashi, o pequeno apartamento da rosada era um santuário, um pequeno santuário rodeado pelo cheiro suave de flores com o odor mais forte do café. Local esse onde tinha uma pequena e delicada deusa com um punho forte que não temia usar, mas com um coração tão grande e gentil, que acalmava a mais terrível das bestas.


End file.
